Entre Sueños
by TwinsNightray
Summary: " Y desde entonces, había aprendido a vivir con la culpa que le comía los nervios, las neuronas y poco a poco lo hundía en la locura"


"Y desde entonces, había aprendido a vivir con la culpa que le comía los nervios, las neuronas y poco a poco lo hundía en la locura"

No podía creerlo, veía aquella foto frente a él, aquella que dibujaba una gran sonrisa mientras mantenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados. La primera fotografía del rubio en su trabajo como modelo.

-Tetsu..es hora de que nos vallamos, no tiene caso estar más aquí-musito una voz grave a su espalda, comenzando a palmear su hombro con suavidad para arrastrarlo casi de inmediato a su lado, con lo que no contaba era con que el celestino le encarará de aquella manera: con los ojos más que abiertos pero inexpresivos, simplemente llenos de lágrimas-Te..Tetsu-repitió sintiendo un poco de miedo. Entonces lo siguiente los demás lo veían venir, más tarde que pronto. Aquel pequeño cuerpo se encontraba aferrado al bello ataúd de madera brillosa, dejando salir las lágrimas que en ese par de días se había negado a dejar escapar.

-Kise~kun! Kise~kun!-grito suavemente, sintiendo arcadas recorrerle pero no podía regresar nada, no cuando había pasado las ultimas 60 horas sin ingerir alimento-Kise~kun! Lo siento, yo..por favor..-susurro apenas, sin poder apartarse de aquella caja mientras los recuerdos comenzaban a aglomerarse en su cabeza de nueva cuenta.

Ese día se había extrañado mucho, no le había tenido puntual como siempre con él primer mensaje de la mañana, un simple "ten un buen día Kurokocchi, te quiero :3" de parte del rubio acosador sin embargo no le dio demasiada importancia aun cuando toda la mañana cargo una cara de preocupación, haciendo muecas conforme caminaba lo cual no paso desapercibido por nadie pero tampoco nadie pregunto nada, era normal el verlo así cuando se trataba del rubio: si faltaba algo de él hacia gestos, si recibía algo de él también. No era novedad alguna que solo reaccionara ante el modelo de aquella manera. Tan pronto llego la hora del entrenamiento recibió aquel mensaje, agregado a el un "necesito verte, esta bien cerca del parque cerca de tu casa?", tras un suspiro apagado respondió un "esta bien, después del entrenamiento" y con eso basto para que su actitud mejorara un poco.

La noche no tardo mucho en caer, habían entrenado hasta tarde así que más tranquilo por todo lo acontecido se encaminó a aquel lugar que había quedado con el rubio que en cuanto le divisó camino rápidamente hasta él, mirándole con esos ojos brillantes como siempre

-buenas noches, Kise~kun-susurro con suavidad, dejando que el viento le acercara el perfume que usaba el más alto después de salir de las duchas

-buenas, Kurokocchi- respondió contento, abrazandole suavemente antes de mirarle a los ojos y besar ambos la mejilla derecha del contrario, todo parte de un ritual silencioso entre ambos-bien, yo..siento haberte citado pero, quería decirte algo muy importante..-

-y que es que no podías esperar Kise~kun? Es tarde, además, quede de ir a comer con Kagami~kun..-musito con su típico tono gélido, mirando las orbes doradas que se desviaron un poco

-bueno, yo..no es mucho Kurokocchi, pero esta vez va en serio-susurro desviando un poco más la mirada antes de encontrarla con la celestina que le miraba decidido-yo..quisiera saber si..-trago saliva y se inclino frente al más pequeño antes de tomar aire-QUISIERA QUE FUERAS MI PAREJA!-grito llamando la atención de algunos cuantos que aun pasaban por ahí a lo que el de hebras celestes solo atino a sonrojarse de la pena

-Kise~kun! Basta, deten esto..es vergonzoso-susurro desviando la mirada a la par que suspiraba para calmar aquellas manchas rojas bajo sus ojos

-eso es un si Kurokocchi?-cuestiono emocionado, alzando la mirada pero deteniendo su festejo al ver los ojos del menor recriminarle-Kurokocchi..-

-lo siento Kise~kun, se que tus sentimientos son genuinos y los has venido demostrando a lo largo de los años sin embargo..-suspiro y le miro atento, sin un atisbo de duda mientras hablaba-prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos, además, comienzo a salir con Kagami~kun-musito mirándole a los ojos de nuevo, notando como las orbes doradas del contrario se humedecian peligrosamente-Ki..-

-esta bien, no tienes porque decir algo más sabes?-le detuvo con una sonrisa, suspirando y cerrando los ojos un momento-caray..pensé que esta vez me responderías con un si- rió bajito y le miro a los ojos, aun manteniendo los propios aguados

-Kise~kun..yo en verdad lo siento..no sabes como-pero callo cuando sintió los labios del otro sobre su frente de aquella manera, tal suave y cariñosa como nunca y eso le sabia mal, por alguna razón le sabia más que mal y como una despedida

-bien, es todo Kurokocchi..siento haberte retrasado mucho, nos vemos después..necesito ir a dormir! Mañana tendremos un entrenamiento exhaustivo y si me retraso..-suspiro y se estremeció un poco mientras comenzaba a alejarse del bajito-hasta luego!-grito ya a la salida de aquel parque, dejando al sexto jugador de la Kiseki a unos metros-saluda a los chicos por mi quieres?-cuestiono antes de tirarse a correr, dejando a un Kuroko confundido y con las manos en el pecho tratando de controlarse ante los temblores que ahora le arremetían. No pudo más y tiro a correr detrás del rubio

-Kise~kun! Kise~kun! Espera!-grito mientras abrazaba su bolso, mirando al rubio a varios metros, notando que su cuerpo convulsionaba."Es mi culpa"pensó rápidamente, apresurando un poco el paso, aunque el chico más alto le llevara más ventaja-KISE!-grito un poco más fuerte, logrando que el mayor se detuviera

-yo..dije que siempre seria tu amigo y que siempre estaría ahí para ti, apoyándote en buenas y malas pero..-jadeó apenas, girando mientras dejaba caer las lágrimas y mirando al chico del otro lado de la acera el cual solo se estremeció ante la mirada tan triste, una que jamás le había visto-no puedo! Te amo tanto, y se que es egoísta pero..te quiero para mi y si no puedo tener eso..realmente..LO SIENTO!-grito antes de volver a girar y huir, logrando que el menor también le siguiera

-Kise~kun! Kise~kun! Espera-grito desesperado, la carrera le estaba calando-espera, te mentí!-grito de nuevo, logrando captar la atención del rubio en el peor momento

-Kuroko..-y fue lo ultimo que dijo; justo cuando el celestino grito aquello cruzaba la calle logrando que girará apenas el rostro, error que le había costado. En ese momento un autobús pasaba por aquel lugar, golpeando al rubio y mandandolo a volar, terminando estampado su cráneo contra el concreto.

"Familiares de Kise Ryota?"Fueron las palabras que todos en aquella sala escucharon mientras un par de rubias se levantaban de su lugar seguidas de un pelinegro que miraron a Kuroko. Estaba lleno de sangre en su uniforme de baloncesto mientras se removía ansioso en su lugar, dando un salto al escuchar aquel grito desgarrador; alzó la mirada y solo pudo ver a la rubia menor desplomarse en los brazos del capitán del equipo del rubio, el cual después de unos minutos se separo de aquel par y camino donde los demás. Los otros integrantes de la Kiseki no Sedai estaban reunidos ahí, además de algunos amigos del rubio los cuales solo pudieron bajar la mirada al entender aquello.

-Kise ah muerto, su cráneo se rompió y..y un pedazo perforó el cerebro, además la hemorragia fue demasiado-musito con firmeza para segundos después romper en llanto al igual que todos. Solo él no pudo, solo él no tuvo el valor de derramar alguna lágrima, seria hipócrita que siendo el quien más lastimara al rubio ahora le llorará ese hecho; había hecho que su amor lo llevara a la muerte.

De ese día al velorio apenas un par de días, 48 horas de pura agonía que le comía los nervios, 48 horas en las que solo había pensado en su relación con el mayor. Estaba sentado mientras pensaba lo que siempre se repetía cuando miraba al chico tan alegre que era su compañero "Kise es demasiado lindo, demasiado puro y enérgico", "él no merece alguien como yo, algo tan simple","algún día sera tan grande que ya no me necesitara". Si, le quería, le quería como nunca lo había hecho pero ese miedo de perderlo y sentirse inferior le había llevado a simplemente reprimir el sentimiento "esta mejor así".

-hey..deja de llorar, nuestro hermano no estará feliz de verte llorar así de acuerdo?-musito una de las hermanas mayores del rubio, abrazandole con cuidado y suavidad después de algunos minutos, haciendo que el contrario se relajara de sobremanera-Ryota no quisiera que lloraras siempre de acuerdo? Ahora solo relajate, deja que nosotros te consolemos-le susurro al oído antes de llenar su rostro de besos calmos, relajandolo un poco más y haciéndolo que comenzara a dormitar.

* * *

"Kurokocchi, Kurokocchi..despierta Kurokocchi"susurro una voz dulce a lo lejos, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe y se sentara mirando alrededor, estaba acostado en el sofá de la sala, cubierto apenas por un suéter y las luces apagadas, apenas iluminado por la luz de la lámpara de mesa.

-Ki..Kise~kun?-cuestiono bajito, sutil, dejando correr aun aquellas lágrimas por su rostro de manera algo despreocupada

-aquí estoy Kurokocchi, tranquilo si?-respondió con suavidad, regalandole una sonrisa calmada y llena de amor, sentándose por un lado de él y acariciando sus mejillas-ese sueño otra vez?-

-lo siento Kise~kun-musito apenado, desviando la mirada pero aun así recibiendo contento los besos que le regalaba su pareja-sabes que solo pasa cuando no estas..-

-lo se, lo se..es por eso que siempre trato de no llegar muy tarde, lo siento-susurro con calma, atrayéndole a su regazo así que una vez subió el celestino comenzó a besar su nuca-sabes que nunca me iré cierto?-

-lo se, pero..cada vez es más real, puedo sentir la sangre manchar mis manos y mis ropas-expuso con suavidad, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos pero muchas veces le era imposible una vez su pareja colaba sus cálidas manos dentro de su ropa y empezaba a acariciar su vientre apenas hinchado, producto de 3 meses de gestación

-pero no lo es..así que tranquilizate si? Te amo Kurokocchi, te amo demasiado-expuso con naturalidad y picardía, con aquel suave matiz que siempre lograba relajarle así que entre besos dejo que el mayor le llevara a su habitación. A aquel lugar donde siempre le resguardaba el sueño, donde lograba que sus temores se fueran y los demonios desaparecieran.

Al llegar a la cama el rubio recostó al menor, besándole y entregándose ambos a morfeo para que esta vez les cuidara juntos, como debía de ser. Al lado de la cama, en la mesita de noche reposaba aquella fotografía de hace algún par de años, donde ambos jóvenes posaban con sus más brillantes sonrisas, vestidos de un blanco puro y mostrando a la cámara sus manos, donde descansaban aquellos anillos, esas argollas que los unirían aun más allá de la muerte.


End file.
